


In The Heat Of The Night

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to sleep one night, Gabriel goes to the training room to blow off steam only to run into the very person he cannot stop thinking about: William Herondale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Heat Of The Night

Gabriel tied off the final rope, then stepped back and took in the scene before him. Lying on the bed before him was William Herondale, his head twisting from side to side as he strained against the ropes securing him to the bed, testing their limits.

 

“H-hey, Gabriel? Where are you?” He asked hesitantly, listening intently for any clue to the other boys current location as his eyes had been covered earlier by a blindfold.

 

Smirking, the Lightwood boy said nothing as he walked silently around to the foot of the bed, and climbed up to kneel between Will's spread legs. Uncapping the bottle of oil he was holding, he squirted a generous amount over Will's anus, then slid two fingers inside him to push the oil inside.

 

“Hey! Stop it, that feels weird!” But the small screams of pleasure he was making between words betrayed Will's true enjoyment of having Gabriel touch the inside of his ass, and when the fingers were removed so that something else could be inserted, he whimpered with loss.

 

Suddenly, a hand was placed over his mouth. “What did I tell you?”

 

“To stay quiet or you'll gag me as well.” Will whispered as soon as the hand was removed, the fight going out of him. Taking advantage of that, Gabriel quickly thrust his cock into the other boy, his mouth covering Will's, partially to kiss and partially to muffle the scream that he made at the surprise penetration.

 

Will began straining at the ropes again; not to get away, but because he wanted to wrap his arms and legs around Gabriel, to keep him there and urge him to go faster, harder. But try as he might, the ropes held fast and Gabriel deliberately kept his pace slow to prove that he was the one in control. It wasn't until Will gave up, his wrists and ankles chaffed badly by the rope almost to the point of bleeding, that Gabriel decided to increase his pace. Keeping his rhythm steady, he slowly increased his speed and the power of his thrusts until he reached a rhythm that satisfied Will and worked for him.

 

It was then that he began deliberately hitting the sweet spot he had found earlier deep inside Will with every thrust, causing Will to scream with pure pleasure. The unmuffled shrieks echoed around the room, but neither boy cared just then about being heard, too lost in pleasure to even know that there was anyone else inside the Institute other than them.

 

Sliding one hand down Will's chest and stomach, Gabriel rubbed the very tip of Will's erection, smiling as it twitched madly under his fingers. Satisfied, he then slipped the hand under Will's balls, finding them drawn up tight and hard, indicating that Will was getting close. Stroking gently, Gabriel alternated between massaging the sacks and the tip until Will's internal muscles clenched hard around Gabriel's cock, and he came hard, spraying hot seed all over both boys chests and stomachs.

 

Gabriel managed to hold back for a few more thrusts, before the added tightness undid his control, causing him to release his own seed deep inside Will, screaming his own pleasure, and...

 

He woke with a start, bolting upright in bed, his heart racing. Frantically, his eyes searched his room for any sign of Will's presence, but once more he found that he was alone. Grimacing at the wetness sticking his sheets to his belly, he pushed them away he stood and used a cloth from his wardrobe to clean himself up.

 

Collapsing back onto the bed, careful to avoid the wet spot, he sighed and tried to calm his still racing heart. That made more than a dozen wet dreams since he'd moved into the Institute, all of which had stared William Herondale- the boy he was secretly in love with. Try as he might, Gabriel was unable to think about anyone else; only thoughts of Will heated his blood, which was the primary reason he had not left home when his brother, Gideon, had. All the talk of protecting the Lightwood family name and being loyal to Father had been just that, talk. He had truthfully just been scared of what it would mean for him and Will to reside under the same roof.

 

He pretended to still hate Will for what he'd done to Tatiana Lightwood, Gabriel's sister, when Will was twelve, and the ensuring fight during which Will had broken Gabriel's arm. But he did not; as they had grown up, the feelings of hate and resentment he'd felt towards Will had changed to admiration of the Herondale boy's beauty and, eventually, romantic love. Only in his dreams, though, was Will his to do with as he pleased. When he was awake, Gabriel was too uncertain of how Will would react to the truth of Gabriel's feelings for him to try to woo or seduce the other boy.

 

After turning over half a dozen times, unable to find a comfortable position, he gave up on trying to get back to sleep. Sighing, he stood and decided to go train alone for a bit, figuring that no one would be in the training room at that hour.

 

He padded silently through the halls after pulling on his gear, not meeting anyone, but when he got to the door to the training room he paused. Something was not right; there was light shining out from underneath the door. Someone else was up and inside the room.

 

Swallowing hard, he pushed the door open, hoping it would be his brother, unable to sleep because of his growing feelings for the maid, Sophie. As soon as the door was open wide enough for him to see the room, his eyes lit upon a solitary figure standing by the window. But it was not Gideon... It was Will. The boy he was awake because he could not stop thinking, or dreaming, about.

 

Will turned as he heard the door swing open, and scowled when he saw Gabriel. “What are you doing here at this time of night?”

 

“I could be asking you the same question.” Gabriel automatically shot back, as he observed that Will was still fully dressed, as though Will had only just gotten back from a midnight stroll through London.

 

Shrugging, Will conceded the point. “I was out for a walk to clear my head before going to bed, but it looks like it might start raining, so I came here to blow off some steam instead.” He explained quickly, though his tone indicated that he did not think he owed Gabriel the courtesy of an explanation. “And your here, because...?”

 

Casting about for a quick lie, Gabriel realized that he actually didn't have to; the memory of his father's transformation into a demonic worm was still fresh in his mind. “I couldn't sleep... I'm too scared of what I'd dream about...” He muttered, then broke off, hoping that Will would assume the right thing. He did.

 

“Oh, yeah. I guess having someone turn... well, that would give me nightmares too.” Will grinned apologetically, surprising Gabriel. Silence fell that was surprisingly comfortable, as neither Shadowhunter was trying to start a fight at that moment.

 

“If you want to be alone...?” Will asked after a minute, not sure what the older boy wanted just then.

 

“No. Since were both here to blow off excess energy... would you like to spar?” Gabriel asked, feigning confidence when every fiber of his being was screaming that any physical contact with Will was a bad idea. But he also knew that this was his chance to try and figure out what Will's feeling for him were. Not that he had much hope there; Will was unreadable at the best of times. All he knew was that he would never forgive himself if he passed up this chance to be alone with Will.

 

Will grinned again. “Sure. That sounds good to me.” He then spun and walked over to the cupboard where they kept some padded mats. “Help me with these.”

 

Five minutes later, they had a decent amount of matting laid out; both to soften the impact if either got tossed to the floor, and to muffle the sounds so that they didn't wake up the entire Institute.

 

They took up positions facing each other across the mats; with Will still wearing his regular clothes. He'd wanted to change into gear as well, but Gabriel had stopped him, saying that it would be a waste of time; truthfully, though, he had just been scared that he would reveal his true feelings for Will if the boy changed in front of him.

 

They spent the next ten minutes throwing easy punches and kicks that the other could easily deflect, to get warmed up. Then Will started feinting, throwing half blows with one hand and following up with quick jabs from his other. Within moments, he was able to get Gabriel into a choke-hold, and toss him down. Kicking hard, Gabriel managed to hit Will's legs, causing the younger boy to also fall, landing on top of Gabriel.

 

The Lightwood boy froze, as Will landed across his chest. When Will moved away quickly, Gabriel breathed a sigh of relief; only to have Will straddle his thighs, and grasp his wrists, effectively pinning him down.

 

Heat flooded through Gabriel, as his erect cock began to throb. He knew that he was in trouble if he didn't get Will off him, and fast, so he began bucking and thrashing, to try and dislodge him.

 

Will laughed, as he hung on easily, his weight shifting so that he could pin Gabriel's hips down instead of his legs. Bucking harder, Gabriel pushed his hips upward just as Will was shifting his weight forward, and they ended up with Will sitting directly on top of Gabriel's erection.

 

“Your hard!” He gasped out, surprise and shock freezing Will in place, even as Gabriel turned bright red and the fight drained out of him. “Does...” Will licked his lips, then tried again. “Does fighting always get you...” He broke off again, blushing, and clearly confused.

 

“No.” The word was whispered softly, but Will still heard it.

 

“No? Then... Me?”

 

Gabriel could only nod, his eyes averted, he did not want to see the disgust he must be feeling creep into the Herondale boy's eyes.

 

As a result he missed Will cocking his head to one side and studying the boy beneath him thoughtfully. Thoughts of the kiss he had (maybe?) shared with the Warlock Magnus Bane rose to the surface of his mind, and his own cock hardened slightly. He had been confused ever since that day, when he had woken to find Magnus kissing him, though the Warlock had later denied doing so. Desire for the Warlock had turned into curiosity about sex with men in general; but Will had never made a move to sate that curiosity before now.

 

He shifted his weight backwards and his hands moved without him consciously being aware of it; not until Gabriel cried out in pleasure did he discover that he was rubbing the other boys erection through his pants.

 

Realizing that Gabriel was not fighting him, that the boy actually wanted to be touched, Will decided to take advantage of this chance to sample male flesh. Instead of removing his hands entirely from Gabriel's crotch, he moved them upward and began fumbling at the clasps that held the gear he was wearing closed. All the while, Will studied Gabriel's face; and realized for the first time that the Lightwood boy was actually quite handsome. Arousal had softened his normally harsh expression, and Will saw several emotions flit across Gabriel's green eyes- fear and anticipation mostly, but there was something else there as well, but Will could not figure out what. Nor did he have the time to find out, as his hands pulled open the gear and his eyes drifted downward.

 

All the while, Gabriel watched wide-eyed as Will clumsily undid his pants, exposing his erection. Surprise flitted across Will's face, as he raised his eyes to meet Gabriel's once more.

 

“Your not wearing any underwear?” He asked, his voice thick with arousal.

 

“No. I don't always bother... and I like the way the gear feels against my bare skin.” Surprised to hear arousal in Will's voice, Gabriel shyly reached up and grasped Will's shoulders, to pull the willing boy towards him. When their lips met, it was not clear who kissed who, and neither cared. Both boys simply gave into the sensations of kissing and being kissed, their tongues gently brushing against each other, both longing to deepen the kiss but uncertain how far the other wanted, and was willing, to go.

 

Wanting to push things further anyway, Will wrapped his hand around Gabriel's erection, stroking him firmly yet gently from tip to root and back up again to brush his thumb over the tip. Pre-cum coated his hand, and made the next stroke easier. Marveling at the sensation, silky smooth and yet hard, Will let out a soft moan of his own; it felt amazing for him to hold the other boy's cock in his hand.

 

Gabriel broke the kiss as his head fell back, exposing his throat to Will as he moaned softly at the sensation of a hand other than his own touching that part of him. Never before had anyone else ever touched that most intimate and private part of his body, and though he dreamed often of it, he had never once thought that it would actually be Will who would be the first to.

 

Shifting slightly, Will kissed his way down Gabriel's throat, biting down gently right over his pulse point, and along his collar bone. Then he made his way back up to his ear, nibbling gently on the lobe, all the while maintaining the gentle rhythm of his hand. He loved the way the cock fit perfectly into his hand, and the sounds that he was milking out of the boy it belonged to.

 

“S-stop.” Gabriel gasped a couple minutes later.

 

“Why?” Will asked curiously, stilling his hand but not removing it.

 

“I don't want to cum just yet... but I will if you keep going.” Gabriel explained, panting and blushing slightly.

 

Nodding, Will moved away, wincing as he realized how tight his pants had become. As he reached down to unzip himself, Gabriel stopped him. “We should move this somewhere else.” His blush deepened as he glanced over at the door; since they were in the training room, the door did not lock, and anyone could come in at any moment.

 

“No ones likely to come here at this time of night.” Will frowned as he followed Gabriel's gaze to the door, but dropped his hands away from his fly nonetheless. “Where do you want to go?” He added after a moment of silence.

 

“Can we go to your bedroom? Gideon tends to visit mine at odd hours, and the lock's busted.” Gabriel lied smoothly- his door locked just fine.

 

Catching the lie, but choosing not to comment on it, Will agreed. “Jem tends to also visit me at odd times, but my lock works just fine so that won't be a problem.” He silently agreed that it would be better to have Jem walk in on them that Gabriel's brother; it would be slightly less embarrassing and emotionally scaring, at least potentially. Besides, Will had secretly suspected Jem of being more interested in boys than in girls for several months - the facts that he had denied it when asked, and was engaged to a girl, being beside the point- so he didn't think Jem would overreact to Will having another boy in his bed. Gideon's reaction he was not so sure of.

 

After Gabriel had tucked himself away and refastened his pants, Will led them out of the training room and through the Institute to his own room.

 

Halfway there, Gabriel shyly reached over and grabbed Will's hand. “Oh, now your not scared of anyone seeing us?” Will chuckled, but took the offered hand, threading his fingers through Gabriel's. Gabriel did not reply, to focused on the thrill of being allowed to hold Will's hand to even think about the fact that someone could catch them.

 

They walked the rest of the way in silence, and were soon in Will's room, with the door locked behind them.

 

Silently, Gabriel just stood there, glancing around the room, not looking at either Will or the bed. What was he doing here? Was he really about to have sex- actual, full blown, no-holding back, anal intercourse- with William Herondale?

 

“Hey, whats wrong? Your not getting nervous or anything, are you?” Will asked, lying down on his bed.

 

“Maybe just a little.” Gabriel confessed, finally crossing the room and sitting down next to Will on the bed. “I've never done this before...”

 

Will rolled over onto his back then sat up. Reaching over, he pulled Gabriel closer to him. “Its OK, neither have I.” This time when their lips met, neither held back, their tongues dueling frantically.

 

No longer nervous, Gabriel let his hands slid all over Will's body, and felt Will's hands do the same to his. They broke the kiss briefly to pull off Will's tie, then resumed kissing as Gabriel's fingers struggled to undo the button's on Will's shirt. Laughing, Will pulled back and quickly removed his own clothing, gesturing for Gabriel to do the same.

 

He hesitated briefly when he got down to just his underwear though, and blushed shyly. Noticing, Gabriel tossed his shirt aside, and crawled over to his lover. “Don't tell me that your getting nervous now.” He gently teased the Herondale boy.

 

Eager to see Will completely nude, Gabriel curled his fingers under the waistband of Will's underwear, and tugged them off before the other boy could object, careful only of the other boys erection.

 

“Well?” He asked after a moment of silence, fighting the urge to cover himself up.

 

“Your bigger than me. Bigger than I'd expected you to be.” Gabriel whispered, impressed with what he saw. Then he smirked slightly; “Here, let me prove it to you.” Reaching down, he undid his own pants then pushed the down off his slender hips, leaving himself equally nude.

 

Straddling Wills thighs, he then pressed their lengths together, proving that Will was indeed close to a full inch longer, and a quarter inch thicker, than he was. “See, your bigger.”

 

“So I am.” Will commented, though he had been paying more attention to the naked boy in front of him, and the feel of another cock rubbing against his, than he was at Gabriel's attempt to measure him. Lifting his hips slightly in a silent bid for friction, he managed to succeed only in making himself more frustrated.

 

Gabriel chucked, and ran his fingers over Will's tip, then ghosted them down the shaft. Suddenly, he moved himself quickly down the bed, so that he was lying between Will's legs rather than sitting on top of them. Not entirely sure of what he was doing, but hungry for a taste of the other boy, he flicked his tongue over the very tip of Will's cock, lapping up the beading precum that coated it.

 

Jumping in surprise, Will glanced down at Gabriel. “What are you doing?”

 

“I wanted to taste you...” Gabriel blushed, and lowered his eyes, scared that he'd done something weird.

 

“Oh! And how do I taste?” Will asked sheepishly, as a dark blush crept up his cheeks, embarrassed by his extreme reaction.

 

“Sweet. You taste sweet, like candy.” Slowly, Gabriel licked Will's length from root to tip. “How does that feel?” He asked, hoping for permission to do more with his mouth, since he liked the way Will tasted.

 

“Good... it feels really good...” Will watched in amazement as Gabriel then took the tip into his mouth properly and sucked gently. “Oh! God, it feels amazing...” Letting his head fall back, he feathered his fingers through Gabriel's soft brown hair.

 

Encouraged by Will's reaction, Gabriel slid more of Will's length into his mouth, until he felt the head of Will's cock brush the back of his throat. Scared that he'd start gagging if he went any further, he wrapped his right hand around Will's base and pulled back to the head, sucking harder.

 

Will let out a small shriek of pure pleasure as Gabriel did so, surprised by how good it felt. His hands tightened in Gabriel's hair, forcing him back down farther than Gabriel wanted to go. Surprisingly, Gabriel did not gag, instead his throat seemed to relax automatically as Will thrust his entire length down it.

 

Will realized what he was doing when he ran out of length, his eyes widening in shock, and he quickly pulled back again. “Shit! Are you OK?” He asked, frantically tilting Gabriel's head back, scared that he'd choked the older boy.

 

“Yes, it seems I do not have a gag reflex.” Gabriel laughed, touched by Will's concern for him. “That did not hurt me in the least.”

 

“You sure?” Will laughed, nervously, but was reassured by the fact that Gabriel's voice sounded normal and not hoarse, and he was not coughing.

 

“Yes, I'm sure.” Gabriel replied quickly, before taking Will into his mouth again. This time, he did not hesitate to deep-throat the other boy, and he easily swallowed down Will's entire length.

 

Focusing on what he was doing, he settled into an easy rhythm, alternately swirling his tongue over Will's tip and deep-throating the shaft.

 

Will moaned, and feathered his fingers through Gabriel's hair. Contrary to the image he had tried to produce, he had only had sex once before, with a woman, and had never before received oral. Slightly overwhelmed by the sensations produced by Gabriel's mouth, he almost failed to notice when his own release started to build.

 

“I-I'm going to... to... AHH!” Will shrieked wordlessly as his seed spilled down Gabriel's throat.

 

Pulling away, Gabriel tried to hide how stunned he was at actually being able to make Will cum. But the effort proved unnecessary, as Will closed his eyes to try and get himself back under control.

 

“How was that?”

 

“That... that was... I can't describe it...” Will forced his eyes open and smiled up at the older boy.

 

“Do you... is it okay if... if I...” Gabriel stuttered trying to think of a way to ask Will for full intercourse.

 

“If you what? Gabriel?” Will studied the other boy carefully, worried by his uncharacteristic shyness.

 

“Can I fuck you?” Gabriel blurted no longer caring how desperate he sounded.

 

“You want to...?” Will swallowed hard.

 

“I want to fuck your ass. That's what I was actually dreaming about before I went to the training room.” Gabriel confessed softly.

 

“Are you talking about... sodomizing me?” Gabriel nodded and Will swallowed hard. Sodomy was not something that Will had expected to engage in when he'd agreed mess around with Gabriel, but he found himself unexpectedly aroused by the idea. “I... Does it hurt?”

 

Shrugging, Gabriel carefully explained; “I don't actually know. I've never done this before, remember?”

 

“Right...” Will swallowed hard again, thinking fast.

 

“Will... forget it-” “Okay, you can-” They both began, speaking at the same time. Stopping, they looked at each other.

 

“Forget it?” Will whispered.

 

Nodding, Gabriel explained. “I don't want to force you. As much as I want to just take you it won't be any fun for me if your not with me.”

 

“I see... Are you in love with me or something?” Will asked, seeing that odd, unidentifiable emotion again in Gabriel's green eyes.

 

“W-what makes you think something like that?” Gabriel asked almost frantically, making Will suspect that he had gotten it right.

 

“You are... aren't you?”

 

“I... I love you...” The words were whispered, full of emotion.

 

“I had no idea.”

 

“I know, I never wanted you to know. Since were both male... nothing good can come of this beyond, maybe, a few nights of pleasure. No one will accept us as a couple... we can't marry...”

 

“Oh... Gabriel...” Will was awed by the force of the older boy's emotions. Moving closer he wrapped his arms around the Lightwood boy and held him as he shook, crying without shedding any tears.

 

Will also felt guilty that he did not return Gabriel's love- it was Tessa, Jem's fiancee, who he was in love with. “I know how hopeless love can feel...”

 

“Do you...?” Gabriel asked, not daring to hope that Will felt the same way about him.

 

“I don't love you back. I'm sorry, but there's another who owns my heart.”

 

“Who?” Gabriel tried not to be disappointed; part of him had known all along that Will didn't love him.

 

“Tessa Gray.” Will confessed shyly after a moment of silence.

 

“Tessa... you mean the girl James Carstairs is engaged to?”

 

“Yes, she is.”

 

“So your in love with your parabatai's fiancee... Do either of them know?”

 

“Tessa does, but I don't have the heart to tell Jem.” At Gabriel's stunned expression, Will elaborated. “I confessed my feelings to her the same day Jem asked her to marry him. No one knew they were engaged yet, and I never even suspected that Jem also loved her like that. Had I known I never would have told Tessa how I feel. Now I only hope she can make Jem happy, and be happy herself with him...” Will took a deep breath, but did not feel like crying. Instead he felt relieved, as though a weight had been lifted off of him, and was glad he had decided to trust the Lightwood boy. “Please, you can't tell anyone this.”

 

“I swear by the Angel that I will never tell a single soul, not even Tessa herself that you love her.” Gabriel vowed dramatically.

 

Laughing slightly, Will punched Gabriel lightly in the shoulder. “You didn't need to swear it like that.”

 

“You have no reason to trust me to keep my word...”

 

Will didn't know what to say, since he knew Gabriel was telling the truth. “Lets not talk about this anymore while were both naked in my bed...” Running his hand down the older boy's chest, he remembered why they were both in his bed.

 

“Maybe I should go...”

 

“Don't be silly, Gabe. You haven't cum yet...”

 

“Gabe?”

 

“Uh... Isn't that the common nickname for Gabriel?”

 

“Yes, but no one's called me that since I was a child. My father always believed that nicknames and pet names were a weakness, and only for small children...” Smiling softly at the raven haired boy, he finished. “But I like the way you say the name.”

 

“Gabe.” Will whispered again just to see Gabriel shiver slightly. “This will be the only time we'll have to be together like this, so I want to make it... memorable for you.” He rolled over onto his stomach and raised his ass up as best he could. “So if you want to...”

 

“Are you sure about this?” Frowning slightly, Gabriel wished he could see Will's face.

 

“Yes, I'm sure. I know now that this will be about more than just sex for you, and that you'll do your best to make it enjoyable for me as well.”

 

Realizing that Will was still nervous, but willing enough, the older boy shifted until he was kneeling between Will's spread legs. Then he stopped, remembering the oil in his dream.

 

“Is everything okay?” Will asked over his shoulder as Gabriel hesitated.

 

“I need to go get something from my room.”

 

Bolting upright, Will stared at him incredulously. “What do you need?”

 

“Oil, or something that will help this not hurt. Women naturally get wet, but men don't, so the wetness must be added.” Gabriel blushed.

 

“Oh...” Will slid off the bed and went over to his wardrobe. When he returned he was holding a small bottle of scented oil. “I found this during a raid. It's still sealed- I haven't figured out what to use it for yet.” Handing the bottle to Gabriel he added, “Will it work for this?”

 

“Yes, this should do quite nicely.” Breaking the seal, he inhaled the spicy sweet aroma of oranges and cinnamon. “Wait- what raid did you find it during?”

 

“Its not enchanted, if that's what your wondering. I wondered that myself, so I had Magnus Bane take a look at it when he was helping me break my curse...”

 

“That's good enough for me. Bane has a reputation for being honest.” Gabriel also knew that Bane had a reputation for liking men as well as women, but wasn't sure if Will would want to know that.

 

Studying the bottle some more, Gabriel noticed a small mark on the bottom and burst out laughing.

 

“What's so funny?”

 

“I think Bane did lie to you. This... See this mark. Do you know what that means?” Will shook his head. “It mean that the oil is enchanted to increase pleasure during... well, what we will be using it for.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“My father found out about the factory that makes this oil and raided it about a year ago, trying to shut it down. The owner was a Warlock whose name I do not know, and most of the employees were Ifrits or lesser Warlocks.” He laughed again, only this time the laughter was bitter. “He would engage in sex with demon women, yet thought intercourse between two males was disgusting...”

“Did he know about... you?” Will asked gently.

 

Shaking his head, Gabriel whispered. “No, I was too scared of how he would react to knowing that I like boys to ever say a word. I never told Gideon or Tatiana either... or anyone else for that matter who is not in this room.”

 

“So the factory was shut down... But I found this bottle six months ago?” Will tried to change the subject to something less painful.

 

“No, it wasn't. The Warlock running the plant had a backup factory that he relocated to and so far the location of that second factory remains unknown.” He studied the oil some more. “I've never heard of oil like this being enchanted in a harmful way, only for pleasure. I believe it is safe for us to use.”

 

After quickly leaning in again to kiss Gabriel, Will once more lay down on his stomach with his hips elevated slightly.

 

“Does anyone else know that you found this bottle?”

 

“Jem knows- he was with me when I found it, and Magnus Bane, obviously. That's it.” Will answered, trying to relax himself enough to let the older male penetrate him.

 

Nodding slightly- he wasn't surprised that Jem knew, and was glad that no one else did- he drizzled some of the oil over his fingers, and was impressed when it was already warm. Clearly one of the spells was for warmth. Recapping the bottle he set it aside, rubbing his index finger over Will's still tight opening.

 

“How does this feel?”

 

Will didn't answer, too stunned by how good it felt to be touched there to remember how to speak. Taking this as a good sign, Gabriel pushed the finger inside the younger boy's body.

 

Moaning, Will pushed back against the finger, wanting to feel it deeper, to be filled up more. There was no pain. “More, please, more...”

 

Gabriel added first a second finger, then a third, surprised when Will still showed no signs of pain. Shouldn't it hurt to be stretched out like this? Then he realized that the oil was also enchanted to remove pain, and decided to just go for it. If Will hurt after, he'd discreetly apply an iratze or two, somewhere were even Jem wouldn't find them.

 

Unless, of course, Will decided to break the law and fuck Jem as well. Finding the idea unexpectedly arousing (though, his rational mind knew that it would never happen), he found himself rubbing his tip over Will's opening. “Ready?”

 

“Yes! Do it! Fuck me!”

 

Uncertain how much of Will's arousal was genuine and how much was the oil's spell, and certain that he didn't care, Gabriel thrust inside his lover in one fluid stroke.

 

Once fully sheathed he paused for a few seconds to adjust to the tightness that was William Herondale. Part of him was convinced that this was another dream, but his dreams had never been this realistic, had never felt this good. Besides, they had always shown Will in Gabriel's bed, since he'd never seen Will's room before tonight.

 

“Fucking move already!” Will gasped out breathlessly, jolting the brunet out of his thoughts.

 

Gabriel moved slowly at first, then picked up speed as he got used to the rhythm and tightness of Will's body, thrusting in and out as smoothly as he could. As he thrust, he tried to angle his hips, searching for the sweet spot he knew was hidden deep inside the younger boy.

 

He knew when he had found the right spot, since Will suddenly let out a shriek of pure pleasure. Pushing back against Gabriel, Will tried to get that one spot hit again and again, with moderate success.

 

Not wanting to lose his rhythm, Gabriel grabbed Will's hips, holding him still so he could drill that spot with short fast strokes that made Will scream wordlessly.

 

Panting now with the effort it took to maintain the speed, Gabriel felt the familiar warm pressure grow in his lower stomach and groin.

 

“Touch yourself.” He somehow managed to gasp out between thrusts, not wanting to cum first.

 

Will braced himself on one hand, the other reaching under him to grasp his leaking cock, but only managed a few quick strokes before he came, his muscles clamping tightly around Gabriel's cock.

 

 

Gasping at the unexpected increase in tightness, Gabriel somehow managed a one final thrust, spilling his seed deep inside Will. Then he collapsed against Will's back.

 

Despite his exhaustion, Will somehow managed to wiggle out from underneath Gabriel, cuddling up against his lover. Moments later they were both sound asleep.

 

 

“Will! Hey, Will, wake up, you'll miss breakfast!” Jem's voice was accompanied by a steady pounding on his door. Blinking groggily, Will sat up, feeling something warm and solid shift beside him as he did so. Confused, he glanced down at the boy still sleeping beside him on the bed, frowning, then the memory of what had happened the night before came rushing back.

 

“Shit! Gabriel wake up!” He hissed, shaking his lover's shoulder.

 

“Is it morning already?” Gabriel yawned sleepily, and nestled his head against Will's hip.

 

“Yes it is!” Will glanced at the door knowing that at any moment Jem could use his key to open it. Though he knew that there was no way to avoid Jem knowing that he and Gabriel were now lovers, he could at least avoid the embarrassment of them being caught naked in bed.

 

“Mm... five more minutes...”

 

“No time. Come on, wake up before were caught!” The last word seemed to do the trick as Gabriel sat up blinking, and glanced over at the door Jem was still pounding on.

 

“Caught? But the doors locked, right?”

 

“Only the latch - we didn't bother with the bolt - and Jem has a latchkey!”

 

“Oh... Shit!” Gabriel jumped out of bed and had just managed to pull on his pants when Jem did use his key to open the door.

 

“Will, ser- Oh! I.. Sorry!” Jem's face turned bright red as his eyes darted from Will to Gabriel and back to Will in obvious confusion. Then he turned and fled the room.

 

“Do you think that he'll tell anyone...?” Gabriel asked, searching for the top half of his gear.

 

“Jem? No, he won't tell anyone.” Opening his closet, Will grabbed the first items of clothing that matched and quickly got dressed.

 

“Good, I don't want everyone to know that we... did what we did.” Gabriel hugged Will from behind, kissing his shoulder softly.

 

Reluctantly, Will pulled away. “Which is why it needs to be only this once.”

 

“Yes, I know.” Gabriel found his eyes inexplicably filling with tears, and he blinked rapidly to clear them before Will could notice.

 

“Besides, I think that there is a girl you like romantically, but just haven't realized it yet.” Will added, kneeling down to retrieve his left shoe from under his bed.

 

“Will.. I... Who?” Gabriel's curiosity got the better of him, and he found himself wondering who Will thought he was secretly interested in.

 

“Cecily.” Will replied nonchalantly.

 

“Cecily... you think I like your sister?” Gabriel swallowed hard, and thought about that. The first thing he had noticed about Cecily Herondale was her rather striking resemblance to her brother. They had the same eyes, same hair, same face- though Cecily had a softened feminine version...

 

“If your right, does that thought bother you? That I might have designs on your sisters... virtue?”

 

“Not after last night. Your not the type to push your luck, I know that now. You can be sweet and thoughtful... no, so long as you treat her right you have my blessing.” Will frowned suddenly as he realized that Gabriel was wearing his gear from the night before. “Maybe you should run back to your room and change before breakfast.”

 

Nodding, Gabriel darted out of the room, and Will headed downstairs for breakfast. As he did so, he wondered if he should tell Gabriel that he had noticed Cecily looking at him like he was the meaning of life itself.

 

When Will finally arrived at the dinning room for breakfast, he noticed that Tessa, Cecily, and Charlotte had already finished eating, and only Jem, Gideon, and Henry were there.

 

Taking his normal seat next to Jem he quickly loaded his plate with bacon, eggs, and toast, taking a couple of quick bites before whispering; “Meet me in the library in ten minutes.”

 

Jem nodded, but did not look at Will for fear that he would start blushing again if he did. Then he finished his tea and left just as Gabriel entered the room, the last to arrive for breakfast.

 

Will ate quietly, as he heard Gabriel deflect a few questions from his brother as to why he was late and where he had been. Clearly, Gideon had also gone to wake Gabriel up, only to find his room empty.

 

“I couldn't sleep, so I went for a early morning walk, and must have lost track of the time.” Gabriel carefully answered, not wanting to tell his brother that he had been in Will's bed.

 

Several minutes later, Will pushed away his empty plate and went to talk to Jem.

 

“I bet your wondering what that was all about, why Gabriel Lightwood was in my room.” He asked Jem almost shyly after checking that no one else was currently using the library.

 

But, to his surprise, Jem shook his head. “I've suspected for more than a year now that you two were sexually attracted to one another. I just didn't know that you'd actually realize that, or do anything about it. Did you... actually have sex with him?”

 

“Yes. How did you know?” Will felt his cheeks flare with heat as he confessed, then jumped as he heard the library door open. Spinning around he guiltily looked to see who was interrupted the most awkward conversation he had ever had with Jem.

 

Thankfully, it was only Gabriel. He was blushing and looked somewhat flustered.

 

“Will, can I talk to you?” He muttered, avoiding eye contact with either Will or Jem.

 

“What do you need to talk about?” Somehow intimacy of the previous night made casual interaction awkward- neither boy knew how to act around the other anymore. They weren't really true lovers, but they were no longer enemies either.

 

Gabriel glanced at Jem, but didn't need to say anything- the silver haired teen was already standing up. “I'll leave you two to talk privately.” Secretly, he was glad to leave the conversation with Will unfinished.

 

“Jem wait a moment.” Will realized that Jem hadn't answered his question.

 

“I figured out that you like boys when you wouldn't believe that I don't.” Jem quietly explained. “As for knowing that Gabriel liked you, that was pretty obvious to anyone who knew what to look for.” Then he left without waiting for a reply.

 

“You thought that Jem was into boys?” Gabriel laughed.

 

“Well, before meeting Tessa, he never showed much interest in girls or courting them, so, yes I thought that he was interested in boys. Now though, I know I was just trying to deflect my own latent interest onto him.” Will blushed, feeling awful about teasing Jem about something Jem really wasn't interested in.

 

“What was it you really wanted to talk about?” Will asked again, trying to break an uncomfortable silence.

 

“Cecily. Do you think she likes me...” Gabriel bit the inside of his cheek. “I mean if I did try to woo her... how would she react?”

 

“You've never tried to court a girl have you?” Gabriel shook his head. “I know that she likes you, it was your feelings towards her that I wasn't certain of. But she's not the flowers and chocolates type of girl, though I think she might go for a moonlight stroll.”

 

“So, if not flowers then what? Jewelry? Weapons?”

 

“Jewelry... maybe if its unique or enchanted to help her in combat. Weapons, definitely yes. Other than that... I don't really know. Its not like I want to court my own sister or anything.”

 

“Of course you don't...” Blushing, Gabriel cast about for how to ask his true question.

 

“But if I were you, I'd start with a private training session followed by dinner at a cafe somewhere. Talk to her, tell her outright that you want to court her over dinner and just see what she says. She's always appreciated honesty, so an honest, open approach is your best bet.”

 

“And, let me guess, don't pressure her to have sex with me.” Gabriel laughed. “I get that- no sex with your sister unless I decide I want to marry her.”

 

Will was thoughtful for a moment, then slowly replied; “As long as she's willing, I'm willing to look the other way about that. She's very free spirited, and I can see her being the type to bring something like that up herself. Not that I actually want to know if I'm right or not...” Will blushed and shifted uncomfortably at the thought of Gabriel and Cecily having sex.

 

“No, of course not. I... I can do this, I can try to court a woman and make my fa-” He broke off, realizing what he had been about to say.

 

Will didn't say anything, he just reached over and squeezed Gabriel's shoulder.

 

“Will? Are you in here?” Hastily pulling away from Gabriel, Will turned towards his sister's voice.

 

Standing, he walked over to where she could see him. “Were you looking for me?”

 

“Obviously, silly. Otherwise I wouldn't have called out for you.” She rolled her eyes at her older brother.

 

Meanwhile, Gabriel had moved to where he could see her, noticing for the first time how beautiful she really was. Maybe courting her wouldn't be a chore, since he already knew that he enjoyed her company.

 

Seeing him, Cecily raised an eyebrow, and glanced back at her brother. “What were you two talking about in here?”

 

“You actually.” Gabriel paused, and took a deep breath, deciding to only half lie about what they'd been discussing. “I was asking his permission to court you.”

 

Her eyes widened, and she looked hopefully over at Will. “And does he have your permission?”

 

“He does, so long as he does nothing to deliberately hurt you.” Will studied his sister's eyes, as she turned back towards Gabriel.

 

“Do I also have your permission to court you?” Gabriel asked, knowing not to take anything for granted with this woman.

 

“You do.” She tried not to let her excitement at knowing her interest in Gabriel was returned.

 

Will left them as they planned their first secret date; since Cecily was still only fifteen they could not court openly until her birthday, when she would be considered eligible. Smiling, he went off to find Jem, remembering that they had a trip to a weapon supply shop planned to pick up an order of Seraph blades, hoping that Gabriel and Cecily would be happy together. He also wondered briefly if he was destined to be happy with someone himself, but pushed the thought away, to be worried over at another time.

 

End.


End file.
